


Out of the blue

by zainmaliak



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Band Fic, Battle of the Bands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainmaliak/pseuds/zainmaliak
Summary: This competition meant everything to both of them, it was their chance to show everyone their talent, to prove all of them wrong. And most importantly to show each other that the other was superior, because if there was one thing Jace and Simon could agree on it was how much they disliked each other.Basically a battle of the bands au that was only slightly inspired by Lemonade Mouth.





	

Simon’s heart raced as the music slowed to a halt and the lights dimmed, the announcer turned him and waved him on to the stage. The rest of his band followed and he wanted to puke but felt his nerves turn into anger as the cocky as hell and arguably worlds most insufferable prick Jace Wayland eye’s met his own. He looked at him with distaste before exhaling with a smirk and walking away behind the stage. 

As if his own feelings on unease weren’t enough Simon was also haunted by the smug look that was on Jace’s face as he looked in on the practice. And it really wasn’t fair because Simon knew his band was amazing, he knew that he was a good vocalist and that everyone had worked so hard to make sure every song was perfect. But despite all this Simon couldn’t shake nervousness whenever he thought about how they would have to perform in front of a crowd. He loved the rush of performing more than anything and wouldn’t trade the experience for the world but not of that mattered when it came to the anxiety he faced when he thought about the upcoming competition. 

There was a lot at stake, if they won this battle of the bands they could win a recording contract, and maybe his band would finally be able to show everybody how talented they really were. And with all the buzz surrounding their group he knew that a lot of people would be attending the show to see them specifically. But they were on top of their game, one of the few bands competing who had made such a name for themselves already and the only ones who worked so hard. That being said it wasn’t a runaway for them, they stilled faced stiff competition in the what just so happened to be the band Jace was the front man of, Sea Vegetable Conspiracy. Simon personally felt as though they should have been disqualified on a basis of absolutely ridiculous naming alone but he did have to admit that they had talent. They were their only real competition so naturally, whenever Simon saw any of their faces he felt like hurling, especially Jace’s. If the constant dirty looks and under the breath whispers were anything to go off of, Simon suspected the feeling was mutual. Now they were at their final practice, just days away from the final competition. They had practiced every day for the past two weeks, knew the songs inside and out, Simon almost wish they hadn’t because he just wanted something to do now, something to keep him from thinking about going up in front of all those people, going up in front of Jace. Having to focus on his songs and winning when he knew he’d be right there, no doubt wearing a smirk and looking like an absolute and utter douchebag. 

When the day finally came those nerves didn’t seem to subside and actually intensified as each act before them came to the stage and went. The time seemed to crawl by at snail speed until the first act was called that actually caught Simon’s attention. “Ladies and gentlemen, Sea Vegetable Conspiracy!” the announcer called out as Simon’s head shot up. He began biting his nails as he watched them introduce themselves from side stage. Things didn’t get any better once they actually performed as they hit it out of the park with their Green Day cover. And none of them seemed the list bit nervous, especially not Jace, as he finished out their set wearing his characteristic grin and surrounded by an air of perceived superiority. Well that certainly didn’t make Simon feel any better, and he wondered if there were too many people looking right now for him to just make a run for it out the back. “Hey Lewis, need me to pick your jaw up off the floor for you, or you think you can handle that one on your own?” Jace called out as Simon froze at his words. His head whipped around to give him an incredulous look as he seemed shocked for several seconds before seeming to find a new confidence as he replied “no, I’m good on that right now actually. But hey, I was just wondering do you feel threatened by cacti, like there might actually be something out there that’s a bigger prick then you are?” Jace snorted at his response, seemingly unaffected. 

“You have quite a potty mouth for such a pretty boy.” He said with a calculating smile and small chuckle. 

A deep red flush began to creep up Simon’s face “wha- that, that’s not even an insult, what are you talking about” he stammered out “pretty boy, what does that even mean, god” he said in disbelief under his breath. Fully aware of the effect he was having and seeming to be quite enjoying it Jace stood with his arms crossed and a pleased look on his face. “I don’t even know what you’re talking about, your crazy, you’ve gone crazy, I’m hallucinating this, the nerves are getting to me and I’m hallucinating that’s it” Simon continued as he paced around in a small circle. Jace moved closer, lessening the gap between them until it was barely there anymore. Simon’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to talk but no words came out as Jace stretched his arm out to the wall behind him, effectively pinning him in place. As Simon let out a series of short breaths and tried to open his mouth to speak but failed each time at making words come out Jace smiled and said “Can I kiss you?” 

And if Simon was at a loss of words before then he was absolutely dumfounded now, eyes widening as he managed to squeak out “what I’m- ok this is fake, I mean what, how could this ever happen? I’m dreaming.” 

“Is that a yes or a no?” Jace replied simply. Simon went to open his mouth before thinking better of it and settled with a simple nod. A second after he answered Jace crashed his lips onto Simon’s, their lips parting in sync as they pushed against each other, moving with the same rhythm. When they parted they stared at each other with newfound emotions as Simon’s nerves turned to bliss and for the first time in a long time Jace showed something on his face other than arrogance. The stayed like that for a second that felt like an eternity, staring into each others eyes, giddy from the butterflies that fluttered in their stomachs and feeling of electricity that had coursed through their veins as their bodies connected. 

Simon looked at Jace and saw him looking more vulnerable and more beautiful than ever before, with reddened lips and for perhaps the first time wearing a genuine smile, his face lit up by happiness. This time it was Simon who pressed his lips to the shocked boy before him, this time with a tenderness that seemed to catch Jace off guard. More unsure of himself in the uncharted territory of being gentle Jace followed Simon’s lead. Simon broke off to lay series of soft kisses to Jace’s cheek, then his forehead, and finally the tip of his nose, letting out a joyful giggle with each one. Now it was Jace’s turned to be speechless as he recovered from the sudden shock and within seconds of their absence began to miss the presence of Simon’s lips. 

“That-that was amazing. I’m still going to beat your ass though, Wayland.” Simon called as he began to walk away. 

“It’s on Lewis” Jace shouted out as he followed him back to the side stage. And Simon went on and did really, really amazing. Like so good even Jace had to admit he was nervous about their chances. Simon’s own anxiety seemed to return stronger than ever as his whole body shook when the announcer got ready to reveal the winner. “And the winner is …. The Mortal Instruments!” the emcee called out as Simon erupted into a scream as his band high fived each other and ran on stage. Jace just put on a polite smile and clapped as they accepted their award, he knew they really deserved it. When Simon got off stage he gave Jace another giant smooch and as they laughed like school children none of their friends seemed too shocked at the sudden subsiding of their mutual hatred. And when the mortal instruments gained another vocalist, no one was really surprised. And when they finally got engaged, on stage during the last song on their world tour, well that might as well have been the most predictable thing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this could have been better but it was whatever came out as I wrote it because I basically despise revising so!! I hope you enjoyed this!! Also the names for both their bands were taken from names given to Simon's band in the books in case you were wondering.


End file.
